war of demons
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what happens when Hakuoro retrunds from his sealing to see his country at war agin agist the demon country harem Inyux kagox sango xAsagi Karan Hakuro x Eruru x Touka x Karura x Sakuya and sess x rin rins 18
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Return of Hakuoro a new age

Declaimer : I don't own Inyuyasha or Utawarerumono they belong to their owners I own nothing.

Its been three years since Hakuoro was sealed way in the county of Tuskuru in the capital was a man with black hair brown shirt showing his arms with brown eyes and white pants on.

He was singing in scrolls when a knock was heard he said "entre a beautiful young woman with big brown eyes, light white skin, and dark brown hair. Short for her age walked in she also had

"hey emperor Oboro its time for yearly check ups" she then graced a smile on her face Oboro said "its been a wile Eruru " she then felt his pulse and listened to his hart .

She then answered "you got a clean bill of health " he finished his work then Dorii and Guraa ran in and said in unison "my Lord we being attacked by the demon army they declared war!".

Both were twins so they looked a like Oboro crushed and said "shit call my generals !" Oboro's generals walked in a women with a slim figure and wears a yellow/tan Kimono with white trimming. her skin color is a pale' almost white tone, and her eyes are a deep blue.

She keeps her Pinkish hair in a long ponytail that extends down to her lower hips.

Her most notable features are her ears which resemble Tan and white falcon wings.

The next to entre was a man he was sort skinny man he had red armor silver armor plates a blue cape on his back and white cuff with red lines same on his waste he as sort black hair.

Next anther women came in she has long blue hair in a pony tail with her bra showing with a kimono were down and a slave coaler on her neck she had mouton lion tail and ears.

The next women had silver hair and wearing a black dress with black wings her sister was beside her she has long blonde hair green dress with a white top and white wings.

All the generals set down and Oboro said "so what's the plan?" "well we can hold them at the border" Said named man named Benawi Eruru replied " I agree with Benawi".

Benawi and the generals went to the borders their were a lot of demons approaching one was a women she had black hair in a pony tail a feather in her hair and light skin with red blood eyes.

She was barefoot and had a kimono on she smirked and yelled the land of Tuskuru will belong to Lord Naraku and the demons!" Benawi then said "defend this check point with you lives men!".

Then both army's charged Benawi slashed at the demon army some fell the women came in she slashed her fan at Benawi he blocked with his halberd "you good " he said.

Kagura said "thanks handsome " then out of no were came a fist she fell off her lizard Benawi was shocked and said " Lord Hakuoro !" he said in a stunned tone Hakuoro smiled.

He then said " I hope the peace is was great while it lasted " Kagura then retreated and her forces he's a Tall and slender built. Tan skin but on the light side man with black hair and His clothing consists mainly of a white Kimono with a blue time, blue pants, and a pair of brown boots. His eyes are also blue were a mask on his face he cant take off.

He then went to Benawi and shook his hand they then returned to Tuskuru their the others waited and here enjoy as they saw their old Emperor back they all hugged him.

Else were a man with long silver hair golden eyes a sword on his hip he wearing long red kimono with bare feet he was wondering around since his house dint want any part in the war they stayed out of conflicted .

He stopped and decided to rest he saw a shrine he walked up to it their was a girl with long black hair brown eyes she was wearing a white priests robe with red pants swiping the grounds.

She sensed him and yelled "demon!" she then pulled out a seal and the half demon said in a lazy tone "don't worry I am not going to hurt you I am here to rest " he then seat down.

She then said "my name is Kagome I heard their a war going on" she then looked sad the man said "my name is Inyuyasha prince of the Hanyo house night was falling .

Kagome asked "do you want to stay here for the night and I am sopo to be the moderator for demon country and others " she smiled anther women came out and said "Kagome its time to come in".

The women had long black hair brown eyes she was wearing the same thing as Kagome Kagome then said "yes mistress Hitomiko she then entered so did Inyuyasha .

Hitomiko turn around and said "welcome half breed " Inyuyasha got mad and said "so what if I am !" they seat down for dinner Hitomiko said " Kagome I need you to go to the land of Tuskuru their you be a peace keeper and delicate for our country".

Kagome smiled and said "I take it mistress" all three ate then Inyuyasha was shown to a room it was small and had a futon their he laid and sleep Kagome blushed thanking how good looking he was.

Else were in the country of Karurauatsuurei their was a girl running she had a torn Kimono from being worn out she had brown eyes and black hair and fair skin she was on the run.

"come back here you slave!" yelled a young man with gray hair and blue eyes he had a rope on his head he wore a tan shirt with a green jacket on he had a angry look on his face.

He was riding a lizard it was green with yellow belly he then jumped off and landed on her "get off!" she yelled he was holding her hands over her head he said "no you my possession you going to get it bitch!" he then slapped the girl.

He then kissed her lips her rejections were muffled she then bit his Tung he yelled in pain she then yelled help someone anyone help me!" down the road was a man the look like he was 19 but he is over 200 years old.

The man was wearing armor includes a spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass and "lotus petal" faulds.

Both his armor and his long flowing sash obi. His kimono is mostly white with a red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves, showing that he is of royal birth.

He wears sashinuki hakama which are gathered at the ankles, producing a "ballooning" effect. His footwear consists of black ankle-high boots, also reminiscent of Mainland influence.

On his right shoulder is his mokomoko-sama: the fur and tail of his true form which he retains in his humanoid form.

He has pointy ears light purple claw marks on his cheeks half purple moon on his forehead he heard the girl screams and went to the man he then used his claw and cut the man .

The man yelled "do you know who I am?! I am Nuwangi ! " he then began to yell in pain as his skin began to melt and pain radiated thru his body the girl looked scared but yet satisfied at her master's pain.

She then crawled behind her rescuer he dint have any emotions in his face as Nuwangi died with no skin or organs he then moved on she bowed and said " master what is you wish?".

The man stopped and said "my Name is Sesshoumaru and you free " the girl then stopped bowing and answered "my name is Rin Lord Sesshoumaru " then a green little imp came out from a rock and said "Lord Sesshoumaru is it safe to come out?".

Sesshoumaru shook his head yes he keep walking so did the Imp and Rin followed back in Tuskuru Hakuoro was seating down at a good well fest he need he hasn't eaten in three years .

Eruru did a check up and blushed and said "Hakuoro you doing fine " he then said "good " he noticed how much both Eruru and Aruru grown Eruru breasts were bigger.

He smiled and hugged both girls Aruru looked just like Eruru every one noticed it was bed time they all went to bed .

End of war of demons pleass read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The gussets arrive

The bright sun rose in the sky as Inyuyasha and Kagome awoke to a new day both got up ate breakfast and got on their lizards and began to ride to Tuskuru it was a couple day journey.

So Inyuyasha what is the great Hanyo house like?" Inyuyasha then answered "my house is great and powerful and feared by many and we are peaceful people we hate war".

In Tuskuru.

Hakuoro was drinking tea while his generals and friends were around him Eruru said "how was your slumber Hakuoro?" he then said " it was great " then Kuya crawled up to him and began nibbling on his ear like a baby dose.

She as blonde hair green eyes rabbit shaped ears with a striped shirt of purple and orange with a white jacket on "sorry Lord Hakuoro can you fix her ?"Asked Sakuya.

Sakuya has a purple shirt on with rabbit ears to green eyes as well and a purple dress Hakuoro touched Kuya forehead and a light glowed then Kuya began to speak "H… Hakuoro?"

He shook his head yes she then hugged him he hugged back then he continued to eat after that everyone began doing their duty's Hakuoro looked board and thought about while he was in his sealing.

Flash back in the seal Hakuoro and his evil half were talking "once I get out I look for a new body it will be three years from now "Hakuoro looked mad and said "I stop you".

Dii then smiled a twisted smile end of flash back he then went to bed in demon country a man with long black hair in a pony tail he had a spider on his back wearing a kimono .

Kagura came in she said "Lord Naraku we had to retreat a masked man came and attacked us helping the military of Tuskuru "he smiled and said "ah the last emperor of Tuskuru".

Naraku then squeezed something Kagura grabbed her chest and yells in pain "ahhh" Naraku stopped and said "that's for failing me "he then smiled.

He then grab some wine and drank it he smirked and said "bring me my slaves "Kagura huffed then did as her Lord said four women came in the room.

The women were from NanTunku one had white raveling kimono on she had black hair and eyes they were tamed eyes no life in them she has fair skin the other has black lifeless eyes brown hair good sized breasts she also has a wolf skinned cloths on that revealed her stomach and beasts to a degree.

The next women had on blue reveling kimono the last women had brown red hair and orange eyes with an orange raveling kimono

The four said in unison "how may we serve you master?" Naraku smirked and said "Kikyo Yuka Eri and Enju give me a show" Kikyo began to kiss Enju she kissed back with passion.

**eidted due to fanfiction .net rules go to AO3 the unedited version  
**

On the border of Tuskuru Rin then asked "Lord Sesshoumaru why are we at the Border of Tuskuru?" Sesshoumaru answered "to rest " both entered at the same time as Inyuyasha and Kagome did.

Both parties ran in to each other Sesshoumaru then said "Inyuyasha I want the Tessaiga It belongs to me!" He then moved his hands in an attacking manner and them crackling.

Inyuyasha drew the sword and said "damn it Sesshoumaru we don't have time for this stupid fight I need to get Kagome to the capital of Tuskuru!" Inyuyasha swing the sword and said "wind scar!" A huge blast shaped like a blade came out of the sword.

Sesshoumaru dodged "Inyuyasha!" Kagome yelled as Kagome Rin got out of the way Sesshoumaru charged when a fan got in the way a voice said" stop!" All of them looked at Hakuoro.

He smiled and said "I am the Emperor of Tuskuru please follow me back to the palace "Inyuyasha sheathed Tessaiga and followed the group Kagome went up to Hakuoro.

She said "Lord Hakuoro I am the ambassador of Demon country "they all went to the castle their Rin and Kagome went to the bath house their Eruru Sakuya Aruru and Touka were bathing.

Both Rin and Kagome blushed even thou Rin was forced at times to see a nude women or being forced by her old master to watch while he had sex with other female slaves.

Kagome saw this as well since she had to share bath house with her sister priests Eruru smiled and said "hello I am the doctor around here and this is my sister Aruru and friends Touka and Sakuya ".

Rin got behind Kagome shyly wile Kagome bowed and said "I am Kagome this is Rin "both women got in the tube began bathing they talked and other things.

Eruru got out dried off went to the room were her clothes are got dressed and head to Hakuoro's bedchamber to confess her love and do what they should done ages ago.

She then stopped at his door and knocked Hakuoro heard and said "come in" he said Eruru entered she then pulled out the plant that Cikinaro gave her she got a bowel.

Began grinding it in powder and put it in Hakuoro wine when he was not looking he drank it and Eruru said "Hakuoro I love you "he then said" I love you to".

**eidted due to fanfiction .net rules go to AO3 for the unedited version  
**

Both then went to sleep as Hakuoro pulled the covers on his bed he was happy since she was the reincarnation of his wife Mikoto she reminded him of her both went to sleep.

End of chapter 2 please read and review


End file.
